mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rosa Malik
Rosa Malik is a Marine Captain who was head of the prison that Sven R. Pocalyptic was held, then subsequently the leader of the Special Pursuit Squadron. As the captain it was his job to seek out and eliminate the escaped projects, this included Project 777. He was the leader of the SPS upto the time of his death, inadvertently caused by Sven. __TOC__ Appearance Rosa seems to be an average Marine, with the expection of his pink hair and backwards cap. Personality Rosa is incredibly confident in his abilites, calling himself one of the fastest Marines. He usually keeps a level head, even when facing the unpredictable and lucky Sven. Relationships Sven R. Pocalyptic At first, he despises the project because he believed he was a threat solely because of his luck, and wanted to prove that skill went farther than luck. He acknowledges his skills; however, after witnessing him preforming Rokushiki. Abilities and Powers Rokushiki He's been shown to know several different Rokushiki techniques; most notedly, a variation of Tekkai known as Tekkai Kenpo. He's also called himself one of the fastest Marines for his use of Soru. Max Out He uses a technique that maxes out the power of a single technique, giving it at least ten times its original power. However the trade off is that it places a huge strain on the user's body and cannot be used consistently. History Pre HP Rosa served as a captain along with Opdisk Serub. After several successful raids, Opdisk was given a promotion inside the governemnt and Rosa was promoted as warden of a high profile jail. Introduction Arc Rosa faced off against Sven during his break out. At first, he despises the project because he believed he was a threat solely because of his luck, and wanted to prove that skill went farther than luck. He acknowledges his skills; however, after witnessing him preforming Rokushiki. Seeing him as an immediate threat, Rose used one ofthe strongest techniques he had in his arsenal, the Assault Area Network. Sven somehow evaded the attack and escaped, leaving Rosa weakened and in awe. Free Arc 1 Rosa was promoted as the captain of the Special Pursuit Squadron. During his tenure he was able to track down and pacify two other projects before being able to track down Sven. Him along with a small group of SPS troops engaged Sven in combat. Recognizing Sven as a threat this time, Rosa wasted no time in unloading everything he had on the project. But Rosa was unable to hit the project either by Sven scoring a legit dodge or a lucky coincidence. With the help of Party Poison and te rest of the SPS troops he brought with him Rosa was able to score a major blow on Sven, but was unable to finish him. Upon his return to the ship he discovered that it was ambushed by a Project 025. Unable to utilize his Max Out technique, Rosa resorted to using Rokushiki, though in his weakened state he was unable to score any major damage on the project. After 025 seriously wounds Party Poison was when Rosa snapped and Maxed Out on 025 effectively incapacitating him for good, at the cost of his life. Rosa was sent off by way of a viking funeral. Major Battles *(Prison Break) Rosa Vs. Sven - Lose *(Evalom Island) Rosa Vs. Sven - Unfinished *Rosa and Gerald Vs. Project 025 - Win Trivia -Coming Soon- Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Captain Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Humans Category:Opdisk's Characters Category:Male Category:Dead Characters